cakebabyfandomcom-20200215-history
OpenSCAD linux i686 mesa-dri-intel(r) ggsw opencsgtest build.make
Subreport from OpenSCAD_linux_i686_mesa-dri-intel(r)_ggsw_test_report # CMAKE generated file: DO NOT EDIT! # Generated by "Unix Makefiles" Generator, CMake Version 2.8 # # Special targets provided by cmake. # Disable implicit rules so canoncical targets will work. .SUFFIXES: # Remove some rules from gmake that .SUFFIXES does not remove. SUFFIXES = .SUFFIXES: .hpux_make_needs_suffix_list # Suppress display of executed commands. $(VERBOSE).SILENT: # A target that is always out of date. cmake_force: .PHONY : cmake_force # # Set environment variables for the build. # The shell in which to execute make rules. SHELL = /bin/sh # The CMake executable. CMAKE_COMMAND = /usr/bin/cmake # The command to remove a file. RM = /usr/bin/cmake -E remove -f # The program to use to edit the cache. CMAKE_EDIT_COMMAND = /usr/bin/ccmake # The top-level source directory on which CMake was run. CMAKE_SOURCE_DIR = /home/don/src/openscad/tests # The top-level build directory on which CMake was run. CMAKE_BINARY_DIR = /home/don/src/openscad/tests/build # Include any dependencies generated for this target. include CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/depend.make # Include the progress variables for this target. include CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/progress.make # Include the compile flags for this target's objects. include CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/flags.make CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/opencsgtest.cc.o: CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/flags.make CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/opencsgtest.cc.o: ../opencsgtest.cc $(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_progress_report /home/don/src/openscad/tests/build/CMakeFiles $(CMAKE_PROGRESS_1) @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Building CXX object CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/opencsgtest.cc.o" /usr/bin/c++ $(CXX_DEFINES) $(CXX_FLAGS) -DENABLE_OPENCSG -DENABLE_CGAL -frounding-math -o CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/opencsgtest.cc.o -c /home/don/src/openscad/tests/opencsgtest.cc CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/opencsgtest.cc.i: cmake_force @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Preprocessing CXX source to CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/opencsgtest.cc.i" /usr/bin/c++ $(CXX_DEFINES) $(CXX_FLAGS) -DENABLE_OPENCSG -DENABLE_CGAL -frounding-math -E /home/don/src/openscad/tests/opencsgtest.cc > CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/opencsgtest.cc.i CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/opencsgtest.cc.s: cmake_force @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Compiling CXX source to assembly CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/opencsgtest.cc.s" /usr/bin/c++ $(CXX_DEFINES) $(CXX_FLAGS) -DENABLE_OPENCSG -DENABLE_CGAL -frounding-math -S /home/don/src/openscad/tests/opencsgtest.cc -o CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/opencsgtest.cc.s CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/opencsgtest.cc.o.requires: .PHONY : CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/opencsgtest.cc.o.requires CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/opencsgtest.cc.o.provides: CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/opencsgtest.cc.o.requires $(MAKE) -f CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/build.make CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/opencsgtest.cc.o.provides.build .PHONY : CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/opencsgtest.cc.o.provides CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/opencsgtest.cc.o.provides.build: CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/opencsgtest.cc.o .PHONY : CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/opencsgtest.cc.o.provides.build CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/csgtestcore.cc.o: CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/flags.make CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/csgtestcore.cc.o: ../csgtestcore.cc $(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_progress_report /home/don/src/openscad/tests/build/CMakeFiles $(CMAKE_PROGRESS_2) @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Building CXX object CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/csgtestcore.cc.o" /usr/bin/c++ $(CXX_DEFINES) $(CXX_FLAGS) -DENABLE_OPENCSG -DENABLE_CGAL -frounding-math -o CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/csgtestcore.cc.o -c /home/don/src/openscad/tests/csgtestcore.cc CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/csgtestcore.cc.i: cmake_force @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Preprocessing CXX source to CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/csgtestcore.cc.i" /usr/bin/c++ $(CXX_DEFINES) $(CXX_FLAGS) -DENABLE_OPENCSG -DENABLE_CGAL -frounding-math -E /home/don/src/openscad/tests/csgtestcore.cc > CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/csgtestcore.cc.i CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/csgtestcore.cc.s: cmake_force @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Compiling CXX source to assembly CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/csgtestcore.cc.s" /usr/bin/c++ $(CXX_DEFINES) $(CXX_FLAGS) -DENABLE_OPENCSG -DENABLE_CGAL -frounding-math -S /home/don/src/openscad/tests/csgtestcore.cc -o CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/csgtestcore.cc.s CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/csgtestcore.cc.o.requires: .PHONY : CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/csgtestcore.cc.o.requires CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/csgtestcore.cc.o.provides: CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/csgtestcore.cc.o.requires $(MAKE) -f CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/build.make CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/csgtestcore.cc.o.provides.build .PHONY : CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/csgtestcore.cc.o.provides CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/csgtestcore.cc.o.provides.build: CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/csgtestcore.cc.o .PHONY : CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/csgtestcore.cc.o.provides.build CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/home/don/src/openscad/src/OpenCSGRenderer.cc.o: CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/flags.make CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/home/don/src/openscad/src/OpenCSGRenderer.cc.o: /home/don/src/openscad/src/OpenCSGRenderer.cc $(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_progress_report /home/don/src/openscad/tests/build/CMakeFiles $(CMAKE_PROGRESS_3) @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Building CXX object CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/home/don/src/openscad/src/OpenCSGRenderer.cc.o" /usr/bin/c++ $(CXX_DEFINES) $(CXX_FLAGS) -DENABLE_OPENCSG -DENABLE_CGAL -frounding-math -o CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/home/don/src/openscad/src/OpenCSGRenderer.cc.o -c /home/don/src/openscad/src/OpenCSGRenderer.cc CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/home/don/src/openscad/src/OpenCSGRenderer.cc.i: cmake_force @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Preprocessing CXX source to CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/home/don/src/openscad/src/OpenCSGRenderer.cc.i" /usr/bin/c++ $(CXX_DEFINES) $(CXX_FLAGS) -DENABLE_OPENCSG -DENABLE_CGAL -frounding-math -E /home/don/src/openscad/src/OpenCSGRenderer.cc > CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/home/don/src/openscad/src/OpenCSGRenderer.cc.i CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/home/don/src/openscad/src/OpenCSGRenderer.cc.s: cmake_force @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Compiling CXX source to assembly CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/home/don/src/openscad/src/OpenCSGRenderer.cc.s" /usr/bin/c++ $(CXX_DEFINES) $(CXX_FLAGS) -DENABLE_OPENCSG -DENABLE_CGAL -frounding-math -S /home/don/src/openscad/src/OpenCSGRenderer.cc -o CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/home/don/src/openscad/src/OpenCSGRenderer.cc.s CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/home/don/src/openscad/src/OpenCSGRenderer.cc.o.requires: .PHONY : CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/home/don/src/openscad/src/OpenCSGRenderer.cc.o.requires CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/home/don/src/openscad/src/OpenCSGRenderer.cc.o.provides: CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/home/don/src/openscad/src/OpenCSGRenderer.cc.o.requires $(MAKE) -f CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/build.make CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/home/don/src/openscad/src/OpenCSGRenderer.cc.o.provides.build .PHONY : CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/home/don/src/openscad/src/OpenCSGRenderer.cc.o.provides CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/home/don/src/openscad/src/OpenCSGRenderer.cc.o.provides.build: CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/home/don/src/openscad/src/OpenCSGRenderer.cc.o .PHONY : CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/home/don/src/openscad/src/OpenCSGRenderer.cc.o.provides.build CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/home/don/src/openscad/src/ThrownTogetherRenderer.cc.o: CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/flags.make CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/home/don/src/openscad/src/ThrownTogetherRenderer.cc.o: /home/don/src/openscad/src/ThrownTogetherRenderer.cc $(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_progress_report /home/don/src/openscad/tests/build/CMakeFiles $(CMAKE_PROGRESS_4) @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Building CXX object CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/home/don/src/openscad/src/ThrownTogetherRenderer.cc.o" /usr/bin/c++ $(CXX_DEFINES) $(CXX_FLAGS) -DENABLE_OPENCSG -DENABLE_CGAL -frounding-math -o CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/home/don/src/openscad/src/ThrownTogetherRenderer.cc.o -c /home/don/src/openscad/src/ThrownTogetherRenderer.cc CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/home/don/src/openscad/src/ThrownTogetherRenderer.cc.i: cmake_force @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Preprocessing CXX source to CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/home/don/src/openscad/src/ThrownTogetherRenderer.cc.i" /usr/bin/c++ $(CXX_DEFINES) $(CXX_FLAGS) -DENABLE_OPENCSG -DENABLE_CGAL -frounding-math -E /home/don/src/openscad/src/ThrownTogetherRenderer.cc > CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/home/don/src/openscad/src/ThrownTogetherRenderer.cc.i CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/home/don/src/openscad/src/ThrownTogetherRenderer.cc.s: cmake_force @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Compiling CXX source to assembly CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/home/don/src/openscad/src/ThrownTogetherRenderer.cc.s" /usr/bin/c++ $(CXX_DEFINES) $(CXX_FLAGS) -DENABLE_OPENCSG -DENABLE_CGAL -frounding-math -S /home/don/src/openscad/src/ThrownTogetherRenderer.cc -o CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/home/don/src/openscad/src/ThrownTogetherRenderer.cc.s CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/home/don/src/openscad/src/ThrownTogetherRenderer.cc.o.requires: .PHONY : CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/home/don/src/openscad/src/ThrownTogetherRenderer.cc.o.requires CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/home/don/src/openscad/src/ThrownTogetherRenderer.cc.o.provides: CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/home/don/src/openscad/src/ThrownTogetherRenderer.cc.o.requires $(MAKE) -f CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/build.make CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/home/don/src/openscad/src/ThrownTogetherRenderer.cc.o.provides.build .PHONY : CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/home/don/src/openscad/src/ThrownTogetherRenderer.cc.o.provides CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/home/don/src/openscad/src/ThrownTogetherRenderer.cc.o.provides.build: CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/home/don/src/openscad/src/ThrownTogetherRenderer.cc.o .PHONY : CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/home/don/src/openscad/src/ThrownTogetherRenderer.cc.o.provides.build # Object files for target opencsgtest opencsgtest_OBJECTS = \ "CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/opencsgtest.cc.o" \ "CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/csgtestcore.cc.o" \ "CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/home/don/src/openscad/src/OpenCSGRenderer.cc.o" \ "CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/home/don/src/openscad/src/ThrownTogetherRenderer.cc.o" # External object files for target opencsgtest opencsgtest_EXTERNAL_OBJECTS = opencsgtest: CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/opencsgtest.cc.o opencsgtest: CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/csgtestcore.cc.o opencsgtest: CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/home/don/src/openscad/src/OpenCSGRenderer.cc.o opencsgtest: CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/home/don/src/openscad/src/ThrownTogetherRenderer.cc.o opencsgtest: libtests-offscreen.a opencsgtest: libtests-cgal.a opencsgtest: /home/don/src/CGAL-3.7/lib/libCGAL.so opencsgtest: /usr/lib/libgmpxx.so opencsgtest: /usr/lib/libmpfr.so opencsgtest: /usr/lib/libgmp.so opencsgtest: /usr/lib/libboost_thread-mt.so opencsgtest: /usr/lib/libQtOpenGL.so opencsgtest: /usr/lib/libQtGui.so opencsgtest: /usr/lib/libQtCore.so opencsgtest: /home/don/src/OpenCSG-1.3.2/lib/libopencsg.so opencsgtest: /home/don/src/OpenCSG-1.3.2/glew/lib/libGLEW.so opencsgtest: /usr/lib/libGLU.so opencsgtest: /usr/lib/libGL.so opencsgtest: /usr/lib/libSM.so opencsgtest: /usr/lib/libICE.so opencsgtest: /usr/lib/libX11.so opencsgtest: /usr/lib/libXext.so opencsgtest: /usr/lib/libboost_thread-mt.so opencsgtest: /usr/lib/libboost_program_options-mt.so opencsgtest: libtests-common.a opencsgtest: libtests-core.a opencsgtest: /usr/lib/libQtOpenGL.so opencsgtest: /usr/lib/libQtGui.so opencsgtest: /usr/lib/libQtCore.so opencsgtest: /home/don/src/OpenCSG-1.3.2/lib/libopencsg.so opencsgtest: /home/don/src/OpenCSG-1.3.2/glew/lib/libGLEW.so opencsgtest: /usr/lib/libGLU.so opencsgtest: /usr/lib/libGL.so opencsgtest: /usr/lib/libSM.so opencsgtest: /usr/lib/libICE.so opencsgtest: /usr/lib/libX11.so opencsgtest: /usr/lib/libXext.so opencsgtest: /usr/lib/libboost_program_options-mt.so opencsgtest: CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/build.make opencsgtest: CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/link.txt @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --red --bold "Linking CXX executable opencsgtest" $(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_link_script CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/link.txt --verbose=$(VERBOSE) # Rule to build all files generated by this target. CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/build: opencsgtest .PHONY : CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/build CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/requires: CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/opencsgtest.cc.o.requires CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/requires: CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/csgtestcore.cc.o.requires CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/requires: CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/home/don/src/openscad/src/OpenCSGRenderer.cc.o.requires CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/requires: CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/home/don/src/openscad/src/ThrownTogetherRenderer.cc.o.requires .PHONY : CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/requires CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/clean: $(CMAKE_COMMAND) -P CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/cmake_clean.cmake .PHONY : CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/clean CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/depend: cd /home/don/src/openscad/tests/build && $(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_depends "Unix Makefiles" /home/don/src/openscad/tests /home/don/src/openscad/tests /home/don/src/openscad/tests/build /home/don/src/openscad/tests/build /home/don/src/openscad/tests/build/CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/DependInfo.cmake --color=$(COLOR) .PHONY : CMakeFiles/opencsgtest.dir/depend